Vehicle damage from severe weather represents a significant cost to both vehicle owners as well as insurance companies. Severe weather warnings targeted to vehicles present or entering into a severe weather region can reduce these associated vehicle damage costs. Verification of which vehicles are within a severe weather region at the time of the severe weather can facilitate the identification of both legitimate and fraudulent insurance claims. There is a need for the ability to correlate vehicle location with severe weather locations to avoid unnecessary vehicle damage as well as reduce incidents of fraudulent insurance claims.